


Blind to All

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is hit by a spell and Chris makes the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind to All

Chris leans over Peter, bracketing him with his arms.

"What do you want?"

Peter breathes slowly, trying not to break the moment.

"Everything."

"That's exactly what I want to give you." He can hear Chris' smirk and wonders if it is a good thing the spell has temporarily blinded him as well as taken away his wolf senses, if not his strength.

He can feel hot breath dip to his collar and a tongue trace down his bare chest. His skin tingles under the touch and he squirms, the touch after hours of under-stimulation like water in a desert.

Chris presses his mouth to Peter's stomach and exhales.

_Pbbbbbt._

Tummy farts.

Peter tries not to burst out laughing because the one time a witch's (read: irate Stiles Stilinski after Peter crashed his date for a potion to fight off pixies) spell can work in their favor, Chris can't take it seriously.

"Why did I marry you?" he asks reaching down to curl his fingers in Chris' hair.

Chris pauses before dipping his hands in Peter's waistband.

"I ask myself that every day."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done with everything. I just want fluff and death by fluff. Consider this part of the series of fluffy petopher I post while dying of stress.


End file.
